More Classroom Fun
by Kamis Chibi Tenshi
Summary: Edited 7/11/08 Hum once again an empty classroom. What could happen? Well come on inside and let see what Yankumi and Shin get up to. lime. Oneshot


There is some citrus ahead. Don't read if you don't like them. But then again why are you in the M section any way if you don't want to read them

I'm not great with the punctuations so I may have miss some and put some were they don't belong. I'm telling you this now because I don't want reviews telling me I did them wrong ok.

I don't own them so don't ask. sigh

Edited 7/11/08

O

o

**More Classroom Fun**

O

O

o

"Ok class can someone tell me the answer to this question" Yankumi asked when she turned away from the blackboard to face the class. When she saw that no one lifted their hands to answer her. She got a mad look on her face. When she saw that Kuma was looking at her weird she realized that she had her yakuza face on. She quickly put on her stupid face and asked. "Oww come on, can't any one of you guys give me the answer please?"

When Kumiko saw them still just sitting there, she got mad and was just about to call on one of them to answer when the bell rang telling them that it was the end of the day. She stood there and watched as all the boys raced out of the room.

"Ok never mind" she sighed, as she looked at the empty classroom.

She walked over to her desk and sat down, to wait for the boys that she was teaching remedial math to. When she saw that the boys were late, she put her arms on top of her desk and laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Kumiko opened her eyes when she felt hands caressing her on her back. She was just about to grab the persons hands so she could flip them for touching her like that when she saw red hair. She was going to scream at him when he put his right hand over her mouth.

He leaned down and put his head besides her head and whispered in her ear. "Relax"

She moved her head away from his hand. She was just about to yell at him, but stop when she felt him move the pad of his index finger on her bottom lip. Kumiko was so shocked when she felt his finger caressing her lip, that she opened her mouth to scream at him, but nothing came out. Shin saw the shocked look on her face and smirked. He put his finger in her opened mouth, and told her to suck on it. When she saw the smirk on his face she frowned, and bit his finger.

Shin looked at her with a shocked look on his face and said "I can not believe that you just bit me"

Shin backed away from her and looked at the little indents on his finger. While he was preoccupied with his finger, Kumiko got up from her seat, turn around and faced him. When she saw that he was done looking at his finger and was now looking at her, she slowly made her way over to him. Shin saw the look in her eyes and backed away. Shin felt the blackboard at his back and looked to his left and to his right. When he did not see a way out, he looked back at Kumiko. When she reached him, she reached out with her right hand and ran her index finger down his left cheek, and asked. "You want me to suck on something? How about we suck on this"

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him on the mouth. As she felt him kissing her back, she opened her mouth and traced the bottom of his lip just like he did her earlier but with her tongue. As soon as Shin felt Kumiko tongue on his lip, he felt this jolt raced though his body and go strait to his groin. As they were kissing, Shin unzipped her red tracksuit jacket. When Kumiko heard her tracksuit being unzipped, she stopped kissing Shin and backed away. She looked into his eyes and saw that he had lust in them. She turned around and looked at the floor. While she was doing that Shin walked away from the wall and walked to Kumiko. When he reached her, he ran his hands down her shoulders and pulled her back to his chest. Kumiko laid her head back and rested it on his shoulder. As she was doing that Shin moved his hands off her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her.

Kumiko tilted her head to the side and looked Shin in the eyes and asked. "Why?... Why are you doing this?"

"You looked stressed and I wanted to make you feel better" he said as he let her go and ran his hands up and down her arms

"Feel better... You think that this will make me FEEL BETTER?" still looking into his eyes

"No this will make you feel better" he said as his hands moved to caress her breast though her white teeshirt. Kumiko went to move away, but Shin wrapped his right arm around her waist to stop her. She went to move again, but he stopped her with his left arm around he waist.

"Sawada stop this we can't do this...I can't do this. I'm your teacher. This is so wrong" she said still trying to get out of his arms

"This coming from a woman, who is lying about the fact that she is in the mob, so she can be a teacher" he said pulling her struggling body closer to him.

"Hey if I did not lie and become your teacher, all of you guys would have end up having no school to come to" she said as she stop struggling.

"That fine and all, but right now I don't care about that" Shin said as he turn Kumiko around to face him. He pulled her closer, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Kumiko could not believe that she was kissing a student. But at that moment she did not care for his lips felt to good to her to stop. She leaned into him and deepen the kiss. As they were kissing Shin ran his hands up her side and took off her tracksuit jacket. As soon as her jacket was off she pulled his shirt off and stepped back. She looked at his face and saw him smiling.

She put her hand to her face and said. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to strip"

"Me. As it is you have more clothes on that me. How about you take something off" He said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Kumiko copied him by crossing her arms and leaning against her desk.

"What are you chicken Sawada" she taunted. Shin just leaned there and looked at her. He moved off the wall, walked up to her, and said. "Chicken, I'll show you chicken"

He pulled off his pants then pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes, kissed her, then turned her around, and pushed her against the wall. He ended the kiss, leaned away, and said. "Now you have to strip"

Kumiko looked at him and pushed off the wall. She then pulled her teeshirt off. When that was off she pulled her pants off. Shin stood there with a shocked look on his face. In her tracksuit Kumiko looked like a flat chested little boy, but out of it she was definitely no boy. Shin walk up to her and ran his hands up from her waist to her chest. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. As they were kissing Shin unclasped her bra. He ran his his left hand over her right breast and played with the now harden nipple. While his left hand was doing that he broke the kiss and kissed his way down to the other neglected nipple and sucked it into his mouth. He stopped, pulled away, and pulled her panties off. When Kumiko was free of her panties she kissed him on the lips. She then pushed him away and kissed her way down. When she reached his left nipple she licked it then blew on it. When she felt him jump she did it again. She kissed her way over to his right nipple and did the same. When she was done she went back to his left nipple and sucked on it.

While she was doing that she heard him called out. "Kumiko"

"Kumiko"

"Yankumi"

"Yankumi"

"YANKUMI WAKE UP"

Kumiko opened her eyes and saw that she was in the classroom with Shin and that they both still had their clothes on. "Whats wrong Sawada?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Oh nothings wrong, it's just that school is over and they are about to lock up the school" he said as he looked down at his fingernails as he leaned on her desk.

"Wah WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SCHOOL IS OVER? DID I REALLY SLEEP THAT LATE? OMG did I miss the boys for class?" she asked as she look at her watch

"Nope none of them came to the class"

"WHAT NOT ONE. DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL... Oh well time to go home. You should go I have to pack up ok" she said packing her bag

"Sure see you tomorrow" Shin said as he left the room.

Kumiko looked around the empty room and said. "Damn it...what the hell...Was all of that a dream...How in the hell could all of that be a dream?"

She packed all her things up and walked out the classroom. When she was outside the class she leaned against the wall and said. "I can't believe that I had a sex dream about Shin. I know that it was wrong...but it is one dream that I wouldn't mind coming true"

Unknown to her someone with grey eyes and red hair heard every thing that she just said and watched her walk off.

O

o

o

Now I would like to thank those who reviewed this fic last time

Rdrabbit50

cess G

Melis2a

yui/alex

SEXIINUYASHA

Death Angele 101

Revir

Sinful Sakura

Miruku Jamiru

LynGreenTea

read-n-review

Sowrdgirl Amy

MidnightAngelxxx

Kurai-Tenshi-015

dragonflame409

yariee

meikouhaikitsune

RutoKuntai

depressedhyperactiveblonde

FSRain

CailahtheMonkeyGoddess

Lehst

anime1lover

AnimeGodess1990

ilovetivo

Foxfire1991

renji-sgirl

riotgirlfreak1487

They say that reviews are food for the soul for a writer,so don't keep me hungry, and I'm very very hungry.

KAMI'S


End file.
